Henrik Mikaelson
Henrik Mikaelson was born in the 10th century and was a member of the family of Originals, being the fifth son and the youngest child of Mikael and Esther. Henrik has six siblings consisting of three older brothers; Finn, Elijah, Kol, a maternal older half-brother named Niklaus and two older sisters, Freya, and Rebekah. He was also the uncle of Hope. He died when Klaus brought him to see the werewolves transform, but one of the werewolves lost control and mauled him to death. His death is what drove Esther to protect her children by turning them into vampires. Henrik was a member of the Mikaelson Family. Early life Rebekah mentioned that Henrik was the youngest brother, which means he is the youngest member of the Mikaelson family. He and Klaus went to see the werewolves transform, but he was brutally killed by one. This event caused Mikael to ask his wife Esther to transform their children into the first vampires. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three According to his sister, Rebekah, Henrik died as a human. Klaus felt like it was his fault for Henrik's death, as he was the one who brought Henrik to see the werewolves turn. Throughout The Originals Series Elijah tells Hayley that what drove his mother to turn his family into vampires was Henrik's death, and that was how the Mikaelsons were labelled as The Originals. In [[Every Mother's Son|''Every Mother's Son ]]It's revealed that It was actually the tribe of Klaus's father that killed Henrik. In [[Red Door|''Red Door]], ''it was revealed by Mikael that the one of the main reasons he has been hunting Klaus down for centuries was because of Henrik's death. Personality Not much is known about the personality of Henrik, being quiet and following around his older brothers, but like his other siblings, he was afraid of his father. During a full moon, Klaus and Henrik went to see the transformation of the werewolves, which proves that he was equally reckless as his half-brother. Henrik was apparently closer to Rebekah and Klaus than his other brothers. It is possible that Henrik inherited temperament from his father, like the rest of his siblings. Physical Appearance Henrik is of medium height with long dark brown hair and with dark brown eyes, he appears between 12-14. We do not see Henrik speak in The Vampire Diaries or The Originals during the flashbacks, but it can be assumed that his voice had a European accent, much like his siblings. Appearances 'TVD Season 3 ' * ''Ordinary People (flashback) TO Season 1 ' * ''Always and Forever (archive footage only) '''TO Season 2 * ''Every Mother's Son'' (mentioned only) * Red Door' '' (mentioned only) * Wheel Inside the Wheel (mentioned only) Name *'''Henrik is the Scandinavian version of "Henry", meaning "ruler of the home". Trivia *Henrik is the only members of the Mikaelson Family to appear in just flashbacks. * In a kpopstartz.com interview, Michael Narducci actually revealed that Henrik will not come back as he died too young to be considered supernatural and sent to The Other Side. Gallery henrick 1.jpg henrick 2.jpg henrick 3.jpg|Henrik's dead body henrick 4.jpg|Henrik being carried by Klaus henrick 5.png|Henrik as a mortal boy 061.png 20111104074905!Henrick.png ordinary-people-15.png Screenshot_2119.jpg Screenshot_2120.jpg Screenshot_2121.jpg Screenshot_2122.jpg Screenshot_2126.jpg Screenshot_2128.jpg Screenshot_2115.jpg References See also fr:Henrik Mikaelson de:Henrik Mikaelson Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Guest Characters Category:Deceased Category:The Originals Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mikealson Family Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters